How I met the pumkin queen
by moshigal156
Summary: While running from the cops, due to a failed bank robbery. Jane and her brothers end up in Halloween town, as monsters that they would most likely be. Jack find the trio, and falls for a demoness with a flaming pony tail that changes color, depending on her mood. (Summary sucks. Also, this is rated M, just in case some soccer mom decides to start flaming me.)


**I'm board with a capital B. And you all know what happens when I'm board, right kids?  
Kids: A WEIRD, RANDOM, STORY! YAAAAAAAY! 8D  
Gooooood! Now, I only own my three OC's, Mike, Jane, and Steve. Also, in this story, sally does not exsist. So jackXsally shippers, DON'T FLAME ME, OR SO HELP ME I WILL CHASE YOU WITH A BLOW TORCH, AND A CHAIN SAW, WHILE LAUGHING LIKE THE JOKER! Asidw from that, plz review and don't forget to enjoy! :)**

**How I met the pumpkin queen**

My lungs burned as I ran beside my two brothers, You could hear the sirens of cop cars in the distance. Despite our current situation, I managed to glare at my younger brother. "Damn it steve!" Steve looked up at me confused as we continued to run from the cops. "What did I do?" I growled. "The next time you wanna try to rob some fancy bank, do me a favor, and leave me and mike out of it!" Steve managed to sigh in frustration, his blue eyes flashing in anger and fear. "For the millionth time jane, how the crap was I supposed to know that the place had back up security cameras?!" I pulled some of my long, dark, brown, hair, from my face as mike spoke up.

"Haven't you seen any spy movies?! There's always some kind of unexpected trap, or security defence!" I shot a quick glare at my bigger brother. "NOT HELPING MIKE!" Mike's green eyes flashed in fear as they met with my hazel ones. "Now's not the time to be talking about spy movies. WE'RE RUNNING AWAY FROM THE FUCKING COPS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" "Okay, okay! Don't have cow!" I snarled, and raised a fist a Mike. "I'LL GIVE YOU A-!" 'WHAM!'

I ran into someting hard. I fell over and heard my brothers laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR GONNA GIVE ME A CLOVER?! BWAHAHAHAHA!" I was about to go over and knock their heads together, when I looked at the tree I ran into. It had a clover door on it. I raised an eye brow and backed away. "What. The. Fuck?!" I felt my pack press against another tree. I grunted in surprise and faced the tree. This one had a turkey door on it. I scowled before turnning to my brothers, who had stopped laughing now. "What's up with the weird, holiday, doors, on the trees?!" Steve shrugged. "We don't know, but it was pretty funny to watch you run into a tree!" I smacked him on the head, and jumped as I heard police sirens.

"Shit!" I turned to the nearest tree with a door on it. It had a pumpkin on it. I turned the knob on it and opened the door, revealing a black pit. I turned to my brothers. "Follow me!" Steve made a face "Whay are we going in the pumpkin one? I wanna go in the christmas tree one!" I scowled. "I don't care right now steve! We're going threw this one because 1. Its the closet one to us. 2. The cops are gonna be here any second. And 3. Pumpkins mean halloween, and halloween is my favorite holiday, SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND GO THREW THE DOOR ALREADY!" Shaking at the tone in my voice, my brothers scurried threw the pumpkin door.

I looked back one last time before I jumped in, closing the door behind me. I felt myself fall, and as I fell, I felt my self change, I felt this unexplained fire in my heart that seemed to spread all over my body as I continued to fall. Eventually, I hit the ground, HARD, and everything went black.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I sat on top of halloween hill. Another halloween had came and went. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Halloween. However though, I feel as if I'm incomplete. I've watched as other monsters have found love, while I remain single.

At first, it didn't bother my very much, but now there isn't a day that goes by where I think about finding love.

I was pulled from my thoughts as what seemed like fire, streaked threw the sky, and landed somewhere in the woods. I stood up, and went to investagate. After all, you don't see fire streak across the sky and land in the woods everyday, at least, that didn't happen everyday IN halloween town.

**Jane's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I slowly came to. I managed to sit up and look at my surroundings. I was in some kind of forrest. I lowered my eyebrows in confusion and jolted when I heard a scream that sounded like steve's. I managed to turn around, and saw a blond werewolf with blue eyes.

I narrowed my eyes in disbeliefe. "Steve?" Steve nodded. "Its me" I started to crawl twoard him, as it hurt to stand. "What happened to you little bro?" Steve made a face. "What happened to me?! What happened to you?!" I stared at him in confusion untill a black figure came out of the bushes. He looked alot like mike. Steve spoke up. "Mike?! Your a vampire?!" Mike looked down at himself and grined. "Yep!" Steve pouted. "NO FAIR!"

Mike made a face. "Well right back at you bro, because your a werewolf!" Steve's wolf ears pricked up. "I am?" He turned his head and cackled when he saw he had a werewolf tail. "AWESOME! Werewolves beat vampires any day!" Steve then turned his gaze back to me. "But I still don't know what jane is." I let out a frustrated sigh. "Well what do I look like?"

Mike bit his lip before guiding you to a small stream. "See for your self" I looked at my reflection, and gasped. I now had hair that was made of fire, My skin almost looked like it was sunburnt, with stripes of dark red here and there. My lips were black with white fangs sticking out, my eyes were now a feral yellow, color, with black slits in the center for pupils.

I had long, devil like, horns, that stuck out of my head and seemed to point at my flaming pony tail. But the biggest difference was that I had wings! Translusent, tattered, bat like, wings! I could I have not noticed them when I first woke up?! I ran a clawed hand down, my unusually, smooth, cheek, to make sur I was really seeing my reflection.

When I realised that this was indeed my refletion. I faced mike, who just stared at me with confusion and worry. "What happened to us jane?" I let a shudder go up my spine. "I don't know mike." Steve came up to us. "Well do you think you know what you are?" I nodded. "I think I'm a demon of some sort.

I regreted saying that two seconds later, because mike fainted, and decided to fall on top of me. I growled and squirmed under my bigger brother, and attempted to push him off. Mike...You big...Oaf! Get off...Of...Me!" Steve was no help. He jast sat by and rolled around laughing like an idiot. I glared at him and then went back to trying to push mike off me, while muttering to my self. "Fan-fucking-tastic! I'm stuck in the middle of god knows where, with my oaf of a brother using me as a bed, and my stupid, younger, brother, laughing like there isn't any thing in the world to worry about!" I cursed under my breath and continued to try to push mike off me, while praying to god that something good would come out of this.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I finally arrived at the sceen of the crash, and saw a rather amusing situation. A blond werewolf was laughing and rolling around on the ground, while a rather pretty demoness, with a flaming, pony tail, was stuck under a large, black, haired, vampire. Tring to push him off.

The demoness growled in frustration before turning her head to the laughing werewolf. "STEVE YOU ASS! Get over here and help me get mike off me! This isn't funny!" The werewolf seemed to laugh harder. "I-I-It is to f-f-funny! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I chuckled a bit before making my way over to the frustrated demoness. "Need a hand miss?" She stopped and stared at me for a moment, fear and greatfulness glowed in her feral, yellow, eyes. "Yes please." I helped push the heavy vampire off of the demoness and helped her up. She brushed of her tattered skirt and shirt, before turning her gaze to me, greatfulness shown in her eyes. "Thank you very much sir. You were a big help, unlike SOME people I know..." The demoness turned her yellow eyes to the now chuckling werewolf, glaring daggers at him, and her pony tail flared higher and darkend, showing the anger she felt twoards the chuckling werewolf.

She put her gaze back on me, her flaming pony tail calming down a bit, and glowing a brighter color. "I'm Jane." I smiled. "Jack skellington. The pumpkin king of halloween town" Jane raised an eye brow. "Halloween town? So that's where we are." "Right you are! Though I must say jane, where DID, you come from? I've never seen you around here before."

Jane seemed to siffen for a while, her pony tail flared and glowed a bright purple. I cocked my head to the side, conceren showing in my black eyes. "Is something wrong jane?" Jane shook herself, her flaming pony tail relaxing a bit, but the purple color still remained.

"Um...This is gonna sound crazy, but...The truth is...I'm not from here, and neither are they." Jane pointed to the blond werewolf, and the still knocked out vampire. I raised an invisible eye brow. "What do you mean?" Jane siged. "I'm not from here, I'm from the human world." I felt as if time its self stopped. These three were from the human world?! "How did you three get here then?"

Jane ran a hand threw her still purple, flaming, pony tail. "Well. Me and my two brothers-" I interrupted Jane for a minuet. "Wait. The vampire and the werewolf are your brothers?" Jane nodded. "Yep. Sad isn't it? Anyways. The blond werewolf is steve, and the vampire is mike." "I see..." This was getting interesting. "As I was saying before. Me and my brothers were running from the cops, because my genius of a brother, steve, decided it would be a great idea to rob the really fancy bank, and his plan seemed fool proof. However, the fool failed to notice that the bank had back up security cameras, so we got caught. Using a few old skills of mine, I managed to get us out of there. We fled into the woods, where we found a bunch of odd trees."

Steve cackled. "Found!? Try crashed! You ran right into the one that had a clover on it because you were about to tell mike off!" I silently laughed as jane shot steve a glare before continuing. "The trees had doors on them, each representing a different holiday. The cops wern't far behind, so I opened the one closest to us, which was a pumpkin door, and told my brothers to go in, at first steve didn't wanna go, but after a quick rant, I got them threw the door. After my brothers got threw the door, I went in, making sure to close the door behind me. And a while later, we ended up here, in what I guess we would look like as monsters."

Steve cackled again. "Yeah! And sense you have fire on your head now, now we can really call you 'hot head'!" Steve cracked up but went silent after jane slapped him and told him to shut up. I smiled. Jane was interesting. With her hair made out of fire, her red, tinged, skin, her long, fast, looking, legs, her devil, like, horns, that angled to her firey pony tail, her tattered, bat like, wings. But what got me most, was her eyes. Two pools of melted gold, with midnight black, slits, for the pupils, and they seemed to stare right threw you and into your soul.

I felt a shiver go up my spine. The way she glared, was over powering! The way her eyes narrowed and glinted with a silent promise of death, all the while, looking like a beautiful godess of fire! And wait! Did I just call jane _beautiful_?! I had to admit,she WAS really pretty, and scary, HECK, she even makes ME shiver! But I just met her! There was a very small chance that she would even CONSIDER, courting a man that she just met!

**Jane's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I finished lecturing steve, my pony tail glowed a shade of black because of how annoyed with steve I was. I turned and faced jack again, my pony tail's color quickly changed to a purpleish-redish color, due to my embarresment of how he heard me lecturing my brother, and that fact that I was scared that he might try to force us back into the human world.

I ran a hand threw my pony tail. "Sorry about that, sometimes steve can be an asshole." Jack just nodded and smiled, as if he didn't mind that I had just given a huge lecture to my younger brother. I had to admit, for a skeleton, jack didn't look that bad. He was tall, unusually skinny, He wore a black suit with thin, white, stripes, on it. And a bow tie that resembled a bat. Over all, I could see why he would be a king, he seemed like a pretty nice guy. A handsome, pretty nice guy.

Wait! WHAT THE FUCK!? DID I REALLY JUST THINK THAT!? Come on jane! You just met this guy! You can't be having thoughts like this already! I flapped my wings gently before pulling them in, my pony tail now glowed a red-orange color. "Soooo...What now? Your not going to make us go back to the human world, are you?!" I said with a bit of panic in my voice, my pony tail giving off a purpleish color.

Jack seemed to snap out of a trance, he shook his head. "No, I won't make you go back, if you want to go back, then thats your choice." My pony tail glowed a robin egg, blue, color. I sighed. Well, seeing that its all right with you, we'll stay here, we have no place to go in the human world anyway, so return would be pointless. Besides, you said that we're in halloween town, right?" Jack nodded.

"Well it just so happens that halloween is my most favorite holiday ever!" Steve scoffed. "You just like it provides you the perfect chance to go and scare people!" I grined, showing off my pear, white, fangs. "That, and you get free candy! Who dosn't love free candy?!" Steve tilted his head. "Ummmm...A vegitarian?" I made a face. "It was a rehtorical question!"

I turned to jack, his face seemed to be bank, like he was staring off into space. I blinked in conceren, my pony tail starting to turn a shade of blue-green. "Hey jack? Are you okay? Jack- WHAAAAA!" I had started to walk twoard jack, when I tripped over a rock (that I had some how failed to notice) and fell forwards, My mouth landed on jack's. I felt my eyes widen in shock, and my pony tail turned bright red, as well as my cheeks. I was about to pull away and start apologizing, when I felt jack's thin arm warp around my waist and bring my closer, trying to deepen the acidental kiss.

After a few minuets, I decided, 'OH WHAT THE HECK! Why not?!' So I closed my eyes and returned the kiss and wraped my arms around jack's neck, allowing jack to deepen the kiss.

For once steve was silent, he clearly hadn't seen this coming! And to top it off, mike was just waking up, He looked up and his green eyes widened with shock as he watched me kiss jack skellington. He muttered something along the lines of 'What the fuck!?' Before fainting again, but I could care less right now! I was getting my first kiss and I was enjoying it!

I don't know how long our lips stayed conected, but when we finally seperated, I was panting. My pony tail glowed a bright pinkish-redish- color.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I felt myself come back to reality as me and jane disconected our lips. It took me a few seconds to realize what I had done, and when I did, My black eyes went wide and I mentally slapped myself in the head. Now she would never court me!

I stared at her, she seemed pretty flustered. She was blushing deeply, and her pony tail glowed a vibrant pink-red color, she looked pretty cute right now...I felt like kissing her again. I pushed that thought away as I fumbled to find the words to apologize. "Jane! I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me! Please-" Jane cut me off with a sweet smile. "Its okay jack." I felt releaf wash over me.

I then gathered every bit of courage I had, so I could carry out what I had in mind. "Um...Jane?" Jane blinked slowly. "Yes jack?" I paused for a minuet before continuing. "I know we just met and all, and stuff like that, but I have this feeling in my chest. Jane I-!" Jane cut me off with a kiss on the cheek. "Its okay jack. I know how you feel,because I love you too."

My black eyes widened in shock. "You do?" Jane nodded. "I do." I felt joy burst inside of me as I wraped my arms around jane and kissed her again. Jane giggled and eagerly returned the kiss. The kiss was short though because we heard steve gag, I had actually forgotten he was there. "Would you two get a room?! If I have to watch you two make out any more, I'mgonna barf!" Jane scowled at steve before shooting a small fame at him. He yelped before giving jane a glare. "Well SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of the bed today!"

II laughed at steve's bad luck before turning to face jane again. "Jane? Would you give me the honor of becoming my queen, and ruleing halloween town with me?" Jane covered her nose with both her hands, blushing, her pony tail glowed bright pink, and she spread her wings, before replying. "Oh jack. I would love to!"

I smiled and wraped my arms around jane, the happiest I had been in a long time. Steve gaged again, but was scilenced by a glare from jane. I laughed and held jane closer, happy to have found love.

**Awwwwww! Y R U SUCH A GENTLE MAN JACK?! Anyways,I might do a sequel later on, when I feel like it. ;3 I only own mike, steve, and Jane. Plz review, and I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
